


Sharing My Fantasy

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Everyone has their own sexual fantasises that they keep to themselves, but when you share them with a partner, sometimes your dreams can become reality.





	Sharing My Fantasy

            “You're into some pretty extreme things, aren't you?” Kami asked Közi one day when they were alone together. Until this point they'd been sitting quietly so the question took Közi by surprise.

            “What sort of extreme things?” Közi asked.

            “Sexual things.” Kami replied, comfortable enough around his friend to discuss such matters without any visible signs of embarrassment.

            “Define extreme,” Közi replied. “You know what you might think is extreme and what I think are extreme, are totally different concepts.”

            “Like S and M,” Kami replied. “Don't give me that look, nobody is as clumsy as you claim to be.”

            “Does this conversation have a point?” Közi wondered. “Because if this is you having a problem with what I like to do in my private life, I'm leaving.

            “I'd only have a problem if I thought you were being serious hurt,” Kami explained. “I was just wondering; how do you tell a partner about what you want? Aren't you terrified they'd judge you and leave you?”

            “I normally tell them pretty early on, before it really matters,” Közi replied. “If they're resistance, I can normally talk them into bondage and some lighter stuff and work from there.”

            “What if it's too late and you already love your partner?” Kami asked.

            “I think I'd just get it out in the open and let them deal. Nobody expects me to be normal anyway,” Közi replied. “Besides, I think if I loved somebody that much and hadn't told them straight away, kinks and fetishes probably play little importance in the relationship.”

            “I guess. But what if you wanted to try it?” Kami asked and Közi gave him another of his looks.

            “Just tell Gackt you want him to tie you up.” Közi ordered.

            “Actually, I'm the one who ties him up. He already knows about bondage,” Kami admitted, seeing Közi's excited look he added. “Don't tease him too bad. He'll get mad at me for telling you if you do.”

            “I'm just happy somebodies finally found a way to control him.” Közi replied, though they both knew it wasn't strictly true.

            “I'm scared if I tell Gackt about my other desire, he'd be so disgusted he'd leave me.” Kami admitted.

            “Now you've got my interest!” Közi exclaimed. “Is it really kinky?”

            “I don't know.” Kami replied.

            “Go on, tell me!” Közi encouraged and Kami shook his head. If he couldn't share this with Gackt, he certainly wasn't going to tell Közi. Not that Közi didn't try to get the information out of the drummer. He tried every trick he had but when even blackmail didn't work, he gave in and let Kami keep his secret to himself.

            “You have two options here,” Közi finally advised Kami. “You tell him and see what happens, or you never get it off your chest and worry about it forever more. I know which option I'd pick.”

            “But what if I tell him and he leaves me?” Kami worried.

            “Gackt adores you,” Közi replied. “To the point he submits to you completely. I doubt there's anything really so bad he'd leave you. Would you leave him if he shared the same fantasy?”

            “No.” Kami replied, without thought.

            “What if it was something you really didn't want to do?” Közi questioned.

            “I'd tell him no. He'd understand.” Kami replied.

            “You and Gackt aren't so different.” Közi informed Kami. His point made clear.

            “I'll just tell him,” Kami decided determined. “The worst he'll do is say no. Right?”

            “Yeah,” Közi agreed. “He may question your sanity too.”

            “I can handle that.” Kami replied feeling happier now. Közi was entirely right to trust Gackt's faith in him. Gackt himself had always said there was nothing Kami could do to make him love him less. It was clearly only Kami himself who had any doubts about this loyalty.

 

            Later that evening, after they'd both had dinner and tidied up the pots, Kami sat beside his lover on the sofa in his usual spot. Beside him Gackt picked up a manga, intent on reading it whilst Kami did his own thing, usually watching TV or playing some game, but seeing the other make no movement for the TV or reading material he placed the manga aside and gave the drummer an expectant look. It was always obvious when Kami had something important to talk about, as he simply sat and did nothing waiting for the perfect moment to break the subject matter to Gackt.

            “You like to please me, right?” Kami started and Gackt smiled as he realised Kami was just after something. At least it wasn't serious.

            “It depends on what you want.” Gackt said carefully, not wanting to subject himself to anything just yet.

            “I want to play out a sexual fantasy.” Kami admitted.

            “Oh really?” Gackt asked, more than interested about where this was leading.

            “Don't look so excited. It involves you being asleep.” Kami explained.

            “Well what I don't know, won't hurt me,” Gackt replied with a smile. “Though I warn you I'm a light sleeper.”

            “Because it's technically rape if the other person is asleep, right? Or sexual harassment at least.” Kami explained.

            “If I'll let you do it while I'm awake, why would I complain if you do it when I'm asleep?” Gackt asked. “Except maybe that I've missed out.”

            “When you're asleep, you look so peaceful. Like an angel,” Kami explained. “You look so perfect that I just want to defile the image.”

            “What?” Gackt asked, suddenly not sure if he was going to like what he was hearing.

            “I want to cum on your chest while you sleep.” Kami explained, blushing slightly but relieved it was finally out in the open.

            “Well that's defiantly classed under 'things I'll let you when I'm awake',” Gackt replied. “Not necessarily something I'd ask for, but you know I don't care when you do.”

            “So that's a yes? You're not disgusted or anything?” Kami asked hopefully.

            “Yes, you're free to use my sleeping body as you please under the condition I'd allow it awake. No, I'm not disgusted. I don't really understand the attraction but if it's what you want, go for it,” Gackt replied. “My only concern is that I'd probably wake up but I'm sure I can find a way to make that up to you.”

            “It's no big deal if you do,” Kami replied. “This isn't really important.”

            “It is, or you wouldn't ask,” Gackt replied, wrapping an arm around his lover and pulling him close. “Now is there anything else you need to tell me?”

            “No,” Kami replied. “Actually, Közi may have found out about our bondage sessions.”

            “Found out?” Gackt repeated, knowing perfectly well how Közi knew.

            “Yeah. He found out. For the record he's definitely into S and M.” Kami added, deliberately changing the subject.

            “I knew it!” Gackt exclaimed proudly, taking the bait perfectly. Just like he was meant to. This entire conversation had gone exactly the way Kami had hoped it would and for the rest of the night he couldn't stop smiling.

 

            It was almost two weeks before Kami got a chance to play out his fantasy. He'd caught Gackt asleep twice before now but the first he'd been too tired himself and the second he'd been too nervous to perform. Tonight however was different. It was still early, just before midnight, and the other had passed out from drinking too much with his friend You earlier.

            It had been Kami who'd found him asleep on the couch and carried him to the bedroom, relieved that he was strong from going to the gym so much and that Gackt wasn't too heavy. Gackt was dead to the world but to Kami's delight the other was hard. Clearly having a sex dream, something that happened frequently when he was drunk. This added a whole new level to his fantasy and remembering how Gackt had so strongly stated that if it was fine when he was awake, it was fine when he was asleep, Kami decided to go for it. Nothing he was doing tonight he hadn't done before, just it seemed so much hotter to him if Gackt was asleep. Perhaps he simply craved control over the other man? This was one way to get it, bondage another.

            Having already stripped Gackt naked before putting him in bed, Kami focused on himself. Removing his own clothes and placing them carefully to one side, not wanting to make a mess of the home Gackt liked to keep so tidy.

            Quietly opening one of his bedside drawers, Kami removed a tube of lube and sat down on a chair with one leg resting over the arm rest. He coated the fingers of his right hand with the lube, careful not to get any on the chair, and began to prepare himself quickly and quietly, his eyes glued on Gackt's sleeping form. It felt so kinky and wrong to be doing this and it made him smile in delight. He was always considered such a good man but tonight he was going to be bad. He was going to defile his sleeping angel and love every moment.

            Once satisfied he was prepared, he gently crawled onto the bed and knelt beside Gackt, admiring his beauty for a moment before pouring a little more lube into his hand and wrapping his fingers around Gackt's exposed length. He gently, but thoroughly, coated Gackt with the lube simply enjoying this stolen intimacy for what it was. For a brief moment he wondered if Gackt every did anything like this to his body when he slept, before pushing the thought aside. Gackt had the right attitude, if he was awake and enjoyed it, then what did it matter if he was asleep?

            Carefully Kami straddled Gackt and slowly lowered himself down, feeling Gackt entering him and holding back the sounds of pleasure. He'd never say this aloud but he'd gotten so used to sex with Gackt that without this contact he felt empty, incomplete. He had no intention of moving any more on top of his lover, he was happy to just sit here and feel his warmth inside him.

            He was already semi hard from his antics and he smiled knowing that tonight would be the night when he got his wish. He carefully began to work his length, focusing more on Gackt's face and chest than what he was doing. He was soon hard and he set up a quick rhythm over his length, knowing that time was important here. The longer he was here the higher the chance Gackt might wake up.

            Against his will his hips began to roll slightly and he moaned softly as he felt Gackt's length rub him inside. The vocalist murmured slightly in his sleep and Kami froze, hoping he wasn't awake. Gackt seemed peaceful still, so Kami continued to work his erection, shutting his eyes in the pleasure of what he was doing. Again, Gackt moved but this time Kami knew it hadn't been his fault. He opened his eyes to find Gackt still asleep but knowing the other wasn't sleeping heavily anymore, he watched him carefully for any signs of waking.

            Gackt moved a few times more, squirming slightly in his sleep, every movement causing Kami even more pleasure. Kami knew his time was running short and frantically he pumped at his length and silently urged his orgasm on. Then, blissfully, it arrived and he came across Gackt's exposed chest just like he had wanted. This time he did moan in pleasure and he knew that this had been worth the wait.

            Then suddenly the other’s eyes shot open and in one graceful movement Gackt had pushed Kami over and pinned him down beneath him with a cocky grin. Clearly he'd been awake for a little awhile and faked his sleep for Kami's benefit.

            “What a nice treat to wake up too.” Gackt commented, looking pleased to have been used like this.

            “How long have you been awake?” Kami asked.

            “A few minutes.” Came the answer, which coincided with when he had started moving beneath Kami.

            “You faked sleep well.” Kami commented, unconcerned at being tricked. His pleasure had come from the belief that the other was asleep and the reality of the situation didn't matter.

            “Of course,” Gackt replied. “But you've left me used and aroused so guess what?”

            “You're going to use me?” Kami asked and his answer came with Gackt pushing himself deep inside him. With a soft moan Kami wrapped his legs around Gackt's back and let the other use his body to his own desires. He'd had his fun, now it was Gackt's turn.

           

            Later that night, once they had both cleaned up and settled into bed, Kami found himself feeling happier than he ever had before. The one thing this whole thing had proven to him was that Gackt trusted him completely. It was a trust that Kami planned to return and knowing the main cause of his own mistrust had been how much Gackt truly loved him no matter what, he decided to take the plunge.

            “I have one more thing to confess to you,” Kami commented. “It might be a relationship breaker.”

            “You slept with someone else?” Gackt asked. “I think that's about all that would destroy us. Or perhaps you committed some hideous crime?”

            “The second,” Kami replied. “The truth is; I don't like Gundam.” And then there was silence. His words so shocking for the other to hear, that he was unable to come up with a response at first. Then coming to his conclusion Gackt pulled Kami closer to him.

            “I think I can forgive that sin,” Gackt replied. “But only because your perfect in every over way.”

            “We all have our flaws,” Kami agreed. “Though I'm struggling to think of yours.”

            “Perhaps it's because I'm perfect.” Gackt boasted.

            “Maybe it's your ego?” Kami suggested.

            “What ego?” Gackt asked and Kami simply laughed.

            “Night, Egotist.” Kami said, finally settling down to sleep.

            “Night, Pervert.” Came Gackt's response but it said in such a pleased manner that Kami knew it could only be a compliment.


End file.
